cities_and_leaguesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fort Wayne, In
BASEBALL Fort Wayne Midwest League 1993-present Fort Wayne National Association 1871 Fort Wayne Western Association 1901 Fort Wayne Central League 1903-1904, 1908-1915 Fort Wayne Central League 1917, 1928-1930, 1932 Fort Wayne Central League 1936, 1948 Fort Wayne Illinois-Indiana-Iowa League 1935 Fort Wayne Indiana State League 1885, 1888, 1890-1891 Fort Wayne Interstate League 1896-1900, 1902 Fort Wayne Northwestern League 1883-1884, 1891 Fort Wayne Northwestern-Short Season 1891 Fort Wayne Western Interstate League 1895 Fort Wayne All American Girls League 1945-1954 Fort Wayne Interstate Association 1906 Fort Wayne Great Lakes Collegiate 2000 Fort Wayne Fort Wayne Trolley League 1912-1913 Fort Wayne Michigan-Indiana League 1924, 1948-1949 Fort Wayne Tri State League 1900, 1938 Fort Wayne Northern Indiana League 1886 Fort Wayne Northwest Pennsy. 1922 Fort Wayne Valley League 1907 Fort Wayne Western League 1902* Fort Wayne Gas Belt League 1892* Fort Wayne Indiana State League 1904* Fort Wayne Indiana-Michigan League 1896*, 1906* Fort Wayne Iron and Oil League 1897* Fort Wayne Michigan-Indiana League 1891* Fort Wayne Northern Ohio League 1893* Fort Wayne Northwest Ohio League 1890* Fort Wayne Ohio-Indiana League 1892*, 1907* Fort Wayne Northwestern League 1895* Fort Wayne Interstate League 1891* Fort Wayne Middle West League 1919* BASKETBALL Fort Wayne (IN) 2007-Present NBA Development League Fort Wayne (IN) 2014-Present Central Basketball Association Fort Wayne (IN) 1948 Basketball Assoc of America Fort Wayne (IN) 1949-1956 National Basketball Association Fort Wayne (IN) 1925-1930 American Basketball League Fort Wayne (IN) 1974 International Basketball Assoc. Fort Wayne (IN) 1932, 1937, 1941-1947 National Basketball League Fort Wayne (IN) 1947 National Industrial Basketball Fort Wayne (IN) 1991-2000 Continental Basketball Assoc Fort Wayne (IN) 1936 Midwest Basketball Conference Fort Wayne (IN) 2016 Midwest Basketball League Fort Wayne Fury (IN) 2017-Present Midwest Basketball League Fort Wayne Vision (IN) 2018-Present Midwest Basketball League FOOTBALL Fort Wayne (IN) 2007-2008 Women’s Football Assoc Fort Wayne (IN) 2009 Women’s Football All Fort Wayne (IN) 2008-Present Continental Indoor Foot Fort Wayne (IN) 2005-2006 United Indoor Football Fort Wayne (IN) 1965 Continental Football Fort Wayne (IN) 2003-2004 National Indoor Football Fort Wayne (IN) 2007 Arena Football 2 Fort Wayne (IN) 2002* Indoor Football League HOCKEY Fort Wayne (IN) 2012-Present East Coast Hockey League Fort Wayne (IN) 2010-2011 Central Hockey League Fort Wayne (IN) 2012-2013 Minnesota Junior A Hockey Fort Wayne (IN) 1978 Continental Hockey League Fort Wayne (IN) 1952-1998, 2007-2009 International Hockey League Fort Wayne (IN) 1999-2006 United Hockey League Fort Wayne (IN) 2010-2011 Great Lakes Junior B Hockey Fort Wayne (IN) 2015* USPHL-Midwest Division Fort Wayne (IN) 2017* Independent Junior Hockey SOCCER Fort Wayne (IN) 1986-1989 American Indoor Soccer Fort Wayne (IN) 2004-2009 USL-Women’s Fort Wayne (IN) 2003-2009 USL Premier League Fort Wayne (IN) 2010-2013 Women’s Premier Soccer Fort Wayne (IN) 2011-2012 Women’s Major Soccer Fort Wayne (IN) 2008* American Indoor Soccer Fort Wayne (IN) 2013* Women’s Major Soccer ALL OTHER SPORTS Fort Wayne (IN) 1979 American Pro Slow Pitch Fort Wayne (IN) 1980 North American Softball Fort Wayne (IN) 1932 National Roller Polo Fort Wayne (IN) 1903-1906 Central Roller Polo NOTE 1 - not sure if Fort Wayne had 3 Basketball teams in the same league at the same time. Category:National Association of Baseball Players Category:Midwest League Category:Western Association Category:Central League Category:Illinois-Indiana-Iowa League Category:Indiana State League Category:Northwestern League Category:Northwestern-Short Season Category:Western Interstate League Category:All American Girls Baseball League Category:Interstate Association Category:Great Lakes Summer Collegiate League Category:Western League Category:Gas Belt League Category:Indiana-Michigan League Category:Iron and Oil League Category:Michigan-Indiana League Category:Northern Ohio League Category:Northwest Ohio League Category:Ohio-Indiana League Category:Fort Wayne Trolley League Category:Indiana-Ohio League Category:F Category:Basketball Association of America Category:National Basketball Association Category:NBA Development League Category:Central Basketball Association Category:American Basketball League Category:International Basketball Association Category:National Basketball League Category:National Industrial Basketball League Category:Continental Basketball Association Category:Women's Football Association Category:Women's Football Alliance Category:Continental Football League Category:United Indoor Football League Category:Continental Indoor Football League Category:National Indoor Football League Category:Arena Football League 2 Category:Indoor Football League Category:East Coast Hockey League Category:Central Hockey League Category:Minnesota Junior A Hockey League Category:Continental Hockey League Category:International Hockey League Category:United Hockey League Category:Great Lakes Junior B Hockey League Category:American Indoor Soccer League Category:United Soccer League-Women's Category:United Soccer League-Premier Category:Women's Premier Soccer League Category:Women's Major Soccer League Category:American Pro Slow Pitch League Category:North American Softball League Category:National Roller Polo League Category:Central Roller Polo League Category:United States Premier Hockey League(USPHL)-Midwest Category:Tri State League Category:Midwest Basketball Conference Category:Northern Indiana League Category:Midwest Basketball League Category:Independent Junior Hockey League Category:United Women's Soccer League Category:Middle West League Category:Valley League Category:Northwest Pennsy League